Mirror
by flyingwithwings
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are separated when Kagome needs him the most. What secrets can the past hold and what will the future tell us? COMPLETE. Sequel in the works because I can.
1. Waking Up

My first story with more than one chapters. Naraku is dead. InuXKag are together 4eva and Sango and Miroku and shippo and them just kinda fell off the face of the earth I don't know. Point is I don't think they'll be in my story. If they are then we know the earth is round. If not I'll call Columbus.  
Oh Yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own Iunyasha or anything else. Now let me go cry. 

He was attacked by some angry villagers when demons showed up. He tried to hold them off so Kagome could get away, but she wouldn't leave him. Then that one demon caught him off guard. And then he didn't get up fast enough. And then he heard Kagome. He called to her. Then everything went dark.

Inuyasha came to in an unfamiliar hut. He tried to get up, but his head hurt. He felt a dressing on it. Remembering what had happened, he reached for his Tetsuiga, but felt nothing. He looked around for it. It wasn't in the hut. "Looking for this?" Inuyasha turned to see a young woman, probably in her late teens, early twenties holding his Tetsuiga. She had long black hair and was wearing bright green. She looked a lot like Kagome. "It's a rusted old piece of junk. Why do you keep it?"

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. "AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SWORD?!?!"

"CALM DOWN!" the woman yelled in a harsh voice. "You men and your weapons. My name is Kagami." Inuyasha jumped up when he heard the name. It sounded like- no it couldn't be.

"Did you say Kagome?" he asked quietly.

"Kagome, Kagome, Who is this Kagome person? Whoever she is, she's not me I'm Kagami. KA-GA-MI." Inuyasha was startled. That sounded so familiar. She looked like Kagome and talked like Kagome, but he had to try one more thing.

"Can you say sit for me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagami looked puzzled, but obliged.

"Sit" she said plainly. ... Nothing happened "Okay, now what?" she asked. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. "You kept talking about Kagome in your sleep. 'Kagome, get away from here. You're not safe.' You had us worried."

"Us?" Inuyasha asked. Kagami poured some tea.

"Yes my two younger sisters, my older brother, and I." she said as she handed Inuyasha some tea. He took a sip, but his head hurt too much and he dropped it. Kagami started to clean it up almost instinctively. Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look. "My mother died when I was young so I had to learn to take care of the house, which was no easy task with a messy big brother and two younger sisters. Anyway,' she said, pouring some water in a glass for Inuyasha. "I should've known better than to give you tea with that head injury. And you were probably poisoned by that demon that got you in the chest. That wound seems to be gone though. You are a fast healer."

"That's because I'm a half demon" Inuyasha said. Kagami nodded. "We know that," she said pointing to herself and then Inuyasha. "And my siblings know that, but the town will kill you so fast you'll never know what hit you if they know that." Kagami handed him water.

"Is this the same town that was attacking me?" asked Inuyasha. Kagami nodded. Inuyasha looked down at his reflection in the water. His face was scratched. His hair was messy. He looked down and saw were his chest wound was almost healed and saw his beads and remembered Kagome. "Kagome! Where is Kagome??" Inuyasha was hysterical. Kagami looked surprised.

"Again with Kagome? We found you alone after the demons left. There was no Kagome. She must have left you before the demons knocked you down. That's when I got there and there was no other woman but me." Inuyasha looked sad.

"I told her to leave. It wasn't safe for them" Inuyasha said. He turned away. But something had caught Kagami's attention. Inuyasha took a sip of his water.

"You said 'they'. " She took a sip of tea. Kagami finally gathered up the courage to ask her question. "Was this young girl, Kagome- was she pregnant?" Inuyasha spit out his water and started choking. Suddenly another young girl ran in to the hut. She had shorter hair tied up in a bun and was wearing a darker green than Kagami.

"Oh Kagami, you were supposed to tell me when he woke up! What did you do to him?" She ran over to pat Inuyasha on the back.

"I asked him a simple question, Kata." she turned her attention back to Inuyasha, who was starting to recover. "Spit it out."

"NO." He managed to spit out finally.

"Are you sure of this stranger?" Kagami said, cleaning up his water. Inuyasha stood up.

"The names Inuyasha. And I'm sure of it. It was just a slip of the tounge." He stood tall. Kagami smiled and stood up facing him.

"Well Inuyasha, welcome to our home. Now please meet my sisters. This is Kata." Kata waved. Inuyasha nodded. "And her twin Kimi is wearing the same thing, but has her hair down most of the time. Of course, the two are twins, so that's the only way we can tell them apart." Kagami chuckled and took Inuyasha by the hand and lead him out of the hut and into a large clearing. Their were gardens surrounding the hut and all through out the clearing. Not to far away was a large house. They started walking toward it.

"It's still early. We should be able to sneak him in" Kata told Kagami. She turned to Inuyasha. "It is against the laws of our village to harbor a demon, and they keep close watch on our house." Kagami let go of his hand and gave it to Kata.

"Take him inside Kata. I'll be there soon." said Kagami. Kata nodded and lead Inuyasha into the house while Kagami stood behind them smiling. It gave Inuyasha an uneasy feeling, but he had to trust these people. He could get well here and then find Kagome. _My Kagome_ he thought. He was still shaken from what Kagami had asked about earlier. Kagome was his mate ever since they had defeated Naraku. He loved her more than anything. They had slept together. Just a few times. They had no intention of having a child yet. Yet this month he couldn't smell her monthly scent change. A few days after he noticed it, Kagome wanted to go back home for a few days. She was throwing up and wanted to get some medicine. At least, that's what she told him. That's why they stopped at this village. She was sick and Inuyasha was going to see what he could get her. _Could she? Maybe, I mean her scent change and her sickness were signs, weren't they? No. She would have told me._ Inuyasha followed Kata who was tugging on her arm.

A/N: Kagami means mirror. Clever huh? And that one part is like what Kagome said you're not imagining it. plz no freaking out on me k? this is my first published story and if idiots are gonna tell me how to write I'll stop writing. I don't like other peoples ideas usually because people always write better when they came up with the idea. I try to write my stories in intervals where you can still keep the feeling, like Poe, my idol. I'm an InuXKag fan and I'll write about their romance if there's any in my stories. And remember, there are thousands of Inuyasha story's on this site. I don't have time to nit pick and see if my story matches anyone else's. If you think my story sounds like anyone else's, tell me and read the story and give credit were it needs to be given. Okay done. That's all I have to say. Love, me


	2. The Truth and Realization

I've never read the manga, so I dont know what happens to the jewel in the end. But lets say that the jewel, being made of a human's soul and a yokai's soul, chose who it wanted to be with. And being half human and half yokai like the jewel, Inuyasha was chosen. What if he chose to become a demon but still have a heart? Then the jewel ceases to exist. Thats my theory since I dont know what the hell's going on. But it's my story and this is my explanation. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything people. I'm a writer. Since when do writers own anything? We don't even get credit for our work.

She sat in the corner crying. Her mom was banging on the door, but Kagome would not unlock it. She was still remembering last night. When the villagers dragged her away from the battle and took her on horseback to Kaede's village. When she was told Inuyasha was dead. When she went down the well. And now, here she was. Her mother hadn't seen her in almost a year and was desperate for answers. "Kagome, I have the key. I'm coming in now." Kagome threw the test in her bag. Her mother stared at her daughter in her foreign clothes. Her black and blue outfit matched her black hair. Kagome looked up at her.

"Mama," she cried. Mrs. Higurashi couldn"t help but rush to her crying child's side. Kagome buried her face in her mother's shoulder. Neither of them saw Sota trying to listen in at the door. "Oh Mama. Inuyasha's... He's... He's dead Mama. He's dead. I don't know what to do."

Mrs. Higurashi comforted Kagome for a few minutes before gently questioning her. She learned about defeating Naraku, parting with the others, Inuyasha's attack. "Kagome-chan, is there something else you want to tell me?" Kagome knew what she was asking for. _Damn how do mothers always know these things?_ Kagome emotionlessly pulled her bag towards her and took out the test. Her mother took it from her and nodded. Sota was desperate to know what was going on now.

"Okay" he said. The two woman looked at him and Kagome smiled. She stood up and walked over to Sota.

"My look how big you've gotten. You're twelve now right?" Kagome asked. Sota nodded. She pulled him into a hug.

"Kagome, I think he has a right to know too, but it's up to you" Mrs. Higurashi said. Kagome nodded. Sota looked up.

"What's going on?" he asked. Kagome chuckled. He was always so innocent.

"Inuyasha's gone, Sota." Mrs. Higurashi said quietly. Sota stared blankly and tried not to cry. Inuyasha was like a brother to him. "And," Mrs. H continued, "your sister's going to have a baby." Sota turned to Kagome who looked away.

"It's Inuyasha's isn't it?" Sota asked. Kagome nodded. Mrs. Higurashi stood up.

"Well," she said. "Kagome you will have to get your things in the feudal era. I'm sorry I can't come with you."

"I'll go with her" Sota offered. "I have a feeling the well will allow me to follow you." Kagome nodded.

"I think so too." she said. _Oh Inuyasha_ she thought _why aren"t you here with me? I know you saw the signs. I know you smelled the change. Did you not want to believe it? I was your mate. It was bound to happen. And now here we are._ Lost in her memories, Kagome remembers when Inuyasha received the completed jewel.

_"It chose you Inuyasha," Kagome said._

_"I know. And I think I know what to use it for." Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "I'll become a demon" Kagome turned away._

_"It's what you've always wanted" she said._

_"And," Inuyasha continued, "still keep my heart. At least enough of it to love you, Kagome." Kagome smiled she leaned in to kiss him, when suddenly, the jewel dissolved. Inuyasha could feel the demon blood in his veins, but he still loved Kagome. He still cared about his friends. "It worked" he said happily. The two spirits inside the jewel, of the human and the demon, both got what they wanted. Power and Peace. Everything was right. Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his embrace and gently kissed her._

Kagome started crying. "It's okay sis," said Sota, trying to comfort her. "Let's go now and get it over with." Kagome nodded in agreement and they headed towards the well.

"This is it." Sota said, trying to contain his excitement. Kagome nodded.

"Let's go." she said and sat on the side of the well. Sota didn't move. Kagome sighed. _He's scared. I knew it._ Kagome grabbed him and they both jumped into the well.


	3. Rain

A/N: You may see some inconsistency in my stories like Inuyasha saying he was a half demon when Kagome said he had become full blooded. Don't worry my friend, it's all part of my plan. This one's kinda sad too. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, I'd be rich!! Filthy stinkin rich!!!

Inuyasha sat in front of the house. The clouds were grey and it looked like it was going to rain on his dreary prison. It had been boring all day. But at least he had found a person to fight with.

"No, it's not," said Inuyasha. He sounded annoyed.

"Yes, it is," replied Kimi in a similar tone. She held up Inuyasha's Tetsuiga. "This thing is worthless. It can't cut bread." Kimi threw the Tetsuiga on the ground beside Inuyasha. He slowly walked over and picked it up. Kimi jumped off the porch and stood beside him. "It's junk. I should know. My father used to make swords. The best in all of Japan. Who forged this scrap medal? ". Inuyasha didn't answer. Fighting was no fun without Kagome. Just thinking about their fights made him smile. They even fought the day they got married. Inuyasha didn't want to get married, but Kagome refused to be his mate unless he married her. Right after they were wed, Inuyasha, as usual, made a sarcastic remark and Kagome responded. This led to a not so typical honeymoon. Kata chuckled and Inuyasha looked up, surprised.

"What's so funny?" he asked angrily. Kata immediately stopped laughing and returned to her reading. She was always reading. And Kimi was always fighting. She was tough and bold, while Kata was took a calmer approach to life. Despite their differences, they seemed to get along well. An awkward silence fell upon the three. Uncomfortable, Inuyasha decided to try to break the silence. "So how old are you two?"

"Sixteen," they both replied simultaneously. Inuyasha waited for them to say something else, but they remained silent. He sighed and went back to staring at the ground. It seemed friendlier than the pair at the moment. Suddenly, Inuyasha heard his name being spoken in a whisper. Then Kagami came out of the house with a worried look on her face. She was followed by a tall man dressed in shades of brown. His eyes were piercing and had a judging look on his face. He stared at Inuyasha with a scowl on his face. He reached out his hand and slowly, Inuyasha took it. The man's scowl turned into a warm smile and he shook Inuyasha's hand.

"Inuyasha, son of the Great Dog Demon? You are quite famous around Japan. Not here though. The villagers don't take kindly to demons." the man said.

"I noticed." Inuyasha replied dryly. He couldn't help but feel worse when known only as Inutaisho's son. Not after he had done so many other things that he could be recognized for.

"I see." the man replied. "Well, I am Kana, the older brother of these three lovely ladies and head of this household." He spoke strong and clear. Inuyasha was a little intimidated.

"Inuyasha please follow me," Kagami said, sounding worried and looking no different. Inuyasha obliged and followed Kagami into the house and into a dining room. She motioned for him to sit. They both sat down and Kagami reached for the tea pot. "Tell me Inuyasha. What did Kagome look like?"

"She's beautiful," Inuyasha began. "Her hair is jet black and is long. She always wears it down." Kagami ran her fingers through her own hair. She had long black hair. Inuyasha made the connection, for once. "She does, actually, look a lot like you." Kagami sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that," she said in a dreary tone. Her eyes began to fill with tears. Inuyasha was startled and somewhat confused.

"Kagami," he said in a low comforting voice. She wiped her tears off her cheek. Outside it had begun to rain. The soft tapping on the roof lulled Inuyasha into a calm state. He could her the others coming inside.

"I shouldn't be crying. I have no right to cry." Kagami looked up, tears welling up in her eyes again. "The night of your battle, my brother was present. He was own his way out of town, but the mob of villagers was ready to attack you, so he stayed behind to see if he could stop them." She took a deep breath. "When the demons came everybody fled. He saw you get struck down by one and heard you calling out to someone. The villagers pushed him back but..." Her voiced trailed off. She had to take another breath before she could continue. Inuyasha was listening intently. She began, "But he not before he saw a young woman who looked like me on the ground. A demon had attacked and killed her. The moon was only half full that night, but in the light, he could still see her shiny jet black hair." Kagami broke down crying. Inuyasha was numb. Not Kagome. Not his Kagome. Anyone but her.

"No," he said in disbelief. "No, no, no, no!!!" He stood up. "It can't be! It just can't be!" The calm was broken and Inuyasha began to shout. He felt every emotion like a sting by a hornet. Rage, fury, anger, guilt, remorse, loss and grief. "Not Kagome. Not my Kagome. I've already lost so many people I care about. My father, my mother, Kikyo! I refuse to believe that she's dead! Kagome is strong! Oh please don't let her be dead. I'll never forgive myself for stopping here. Why did I have to stop here? It was her fault! She was sick and- and..." Inuyasha fell to his knees. His hair covered his face, but they couldn't hide the sound of his tears falling on the hard floor of the quiet room. Only the rain could do that. Inuyasha prayed it would rain forever.


	4. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't even own this disclaimer. I borrowed it. 

A/N: I was away from the computer for a night. Sue me. Anyway.

Kagome ands Sota climbed out of the well. The rain was soft and gentle. It was the only sound for miles. The whole place seemed dead. Sota, however, was full of wonder and bewilderment. "WOW! Look at all the trees! Oh my gosh Kagome this is the tree that's next to the bench! It's no bigger than me! And that- Kagome?" Kagome had stopped listening. She was still waiting for Inuyasha to come and yell at her for being late. She headed towards Kaede's hut. Sota followed, still rambling on.

They walked into the village. It was no louder.

"Why hello Kagome." said Kaede in an attempt to cheer her up. She looked at Sota. "Who's this?"

"This is my little brother, Sota. The well let him pass for the first time today." said Kagome. She sounded proud of Sota, which made him smile.

"Sota. Sota. Sota. Hmmm. Oh I remember! Inuyasha told me about you! And- Oops. " Kaede looked at Kagome. She had said the magic word and Kagome started to cry.

"I'll be outside." Kagome said while trying to choke back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She walked outside, leaving Sota and Kaede alone. Kaede sighed.

"I keep forgetting that Inuyasha's gone. I didn't believe he was dead when Kana first told me" Kaede sat down and Sota did the same. "I stood outside this morning and looked for Inuyasha up in the trees. I finally realized that he wasn't there."

"I know what you mean." Sota agreed. "When Kagome showed up at the door, my mother almost fainted. It was three in the morning. And then she told us she and Inuyasha got married and she's pregnant and-"

"What? Kagome's expecting?" Kaede said, surprised. Sota nodded.

"Don't feel bad. She just found out today." he said. Keade sighed.

"That means," she started. "That means Inuyasha didn't know. He'll never know. And that poor child will never know it's father." Kaede said. Sota frowned. He hadn't thought of that. He hadn't thought about the child at all. He hadn't thought about being an uncle either. And Kagome would be a teenage mother of a half demon in modern Japan (sounds like a sitcom).

"Kagome can't raise a half demon in our time." Sota said. Keade nodded. "Nobody would accept it. It would be worse than growing up as a half demon in this time. " Just then, Kagome walked in with her head down. Sota stopped. "H-How much of thast did you hear?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I've been thinking the same thing," Kagome said. "and I've decided you're right. That I can't raise the baby in our time." She looked up. "And I've decided to stay here." Sota gasped.

"It's going to be hard to get people to accept your child," Kaede said. "Even here, people are too quick to judge." Kagome nodded, but before she could say something, there was a loud cracking noise and everbody outside screamed.


	5. Misplaced Trust

Disclaimer: I'm still in the process of my hostile takeover of the world, so, as of now, I do not own Inuyasha. Owning Walmart comes first. 

Inuyasha sat behind the house. It was still raining. Kagami begged him to come inside.

"Please Inuyasha, you'll catch you're death out here." she pleaded. Inuyasha turned his head_. Good_ he thought. _Maybe then I can be with Kagome. Or Kikyou. Depends on where I'm going. Though I'd rather be with Kagome._ Kagami sighed. Kana stood next to her. "I can't let him die out there." she told Kana.

"Maybe it's for the best. He's already in love with this girl, my sister. She loves him too. I could see it in her eyes when I dragged away from him." he said. Kagami shot him an angry look.

"Well I have not met many dog demons with power like his. Have you? " Kana sighed.

"I know that the prophecy said a dog demon with extreme power, but it can't be him. He's a half demon isn't he?" he asked.

"He lied. I can sense it. He smells like a whole demon."

"Are you sure?" Kagami started raising her voice

"Are you suggesting that I can't tell the difference between a demon like me and a half demon?" she said. "The prophecy said that I would meet a dog demon like me with incredible power. I know he has a brother who is also powerful, but I know it's him.■

"I think you're just looking for an answer to a pray you're tired of waiting to be answered."

"I'm just looking for hope my half blooded brother. Your daughters gave me hope that I could find love. Now that I've found it, I'm not letting go. I won"t let go of Inuyasha"

Inuyasha got up. He thought he heard his name again. Kagami was talking rather loud. He looked up at the sky. It was starting to get dark. He could see some stars trying to shine through the blanket of sunlight that still covered the sky. He, however, saw no moon. It was the night of the new moon. There was a time when he would hide from the moonless skies, but now he had no need to. He was no longer a half demon, but whole. He could stare at the sky, with or without a moon, without fear. He walked over to the house. Kagami and Kana immediately stopped talking when he got closer. He walked past them.

"I think you should rest Inuyasha." Kagami said. Inuyasha turned to face her. Right when he was about to speak, Kana interrupted him.

"I agree" he said. Inuyasha yawned. Apparently, they were right. His demon body required sleep for the first time in a while and he should not deny it rest when he is safe. Inuyasha nodded and he went to his room to sleep.

Kagami closed her eyes. She took in Inuyasha's scent. Yes, he is the one she though. "I should ask him if he's lying."

"He'll tell you when he's ready." Kana said. Kagami thought for a moment and then agreed.

"His eyes are golden." she said. Kana laughed.

"His eyes ARE golden. I never noticed! Well, good night" he couldn't stop laughing. Kagami stood quietly as he kissed her forehead and retreated to his room. _He has a golden heart too. One full of love. I can sense it._ she thought. Tears welled in her eyes. _But the love is not for me. _They slowly fell down her face and onto her kimono.

It was late and she knew she shouldn't be there, but Kagami had to snatch another look at Inuyasha. She sat beside him. He was leaned against the wall. He was, however, fast asleep. Kagami felt the urge to rest her head on his chest. She wanted to press her lips against hers. She wanted to... "Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep. Kagami cringed. He loved Kagome, and she loved him back. _But I won't give him up._ she thought. Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open. He thought he had smelled Kagami's tears. Kagami turned away.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I was just checking on you. I didn't mean to wake you up." She got up to leave.

"I lied. " Inuyasha said. Kagami gave him a puzzled look that he didn't turn to see, but knew was there. "I'm not a half demon. I'm a full blooded demon."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Because I didn't trust you. But no one would lie about Kagome dying to me. No one is that cruel. So now I have to trust you." He said. Kagami felt the pain in her heart. She was hurting Inuyasha. She felt guilty. Inuyasha looked at her. "I trust you." he said.

"I trust you too, and I... " Kagami's voice trailed off as she smiled. Inuyasha had drifted back to sleep.

A/N: don't worry, I'm strictly InuXKag!


	6. Not Right

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I do, however, own a furby. I teach him swear words! 

A/N: Good News! Columbus found out the world was round if you catch my drift.

Kaede rose. "Stay here. That's the demon everyone's been hiding from."

"A demon?" asked Kagome. Kaede nodded. She ran outside and the others followed. Standing forty feet away was a huge demon with green skin and yellow eyes. Standing in front of it was everyone's favorite lecher , Miroku. Sango was not far behind. Miroku was finishing the demon off when he heard Sango scream.

"KAGOME!!!!AHHHH!!" Sango took off like a bullet, running into a smiling Kagome's hug. "Oh my gosh I've missed you! I can't wait to tell Shippo. He's sleeping on Kirara. Who's this?" Sango turned to look at Sota.

"Oh," said Kagome. She had forgotten about her little brother. "This is Sota."

"Oh my gosh, your little brother? He finally made it through the well? Congratulations!" Sango hugged a confused Sota. "I'm Sango. I slay demons."

"Hi" said Sota plainly. He still was in shock from being in the feudal era after seeing his pregnant sister for the first time in over a year, now he was being hugged by a demon slayer. Boy, his day was getting stranger and stranger. Sango turned her attention back to Kagome. Miroku came over.

"Oh Kagome! You've missed so much! We finally got married! I'm so excited! Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome's smile faded and all the color drained from her face. Sango was confused. "Kagome?" she asked, concerned. Miroku was worried. He put his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome," he said sweetly, "Did Inuyasha run out on you." Kagome shook her head. She was trying so hard to fight back the tears. Sota pulled her into a hug and she started sobbing into his shirt. Kaede sighed.

"I'll deal with this, take her inside." she said. Sota pulled a shaking Kagome to her feet and lead her inside. Kaede looked at the confused monk and demon slayer. "Inuyasha didn't run out." Miroku started yelling.

"Then why is she crying? Where is that little-"

"He's dead." Kaede interrupted him. Miroku replaced his angry look with a shocked one. Sango gasped.

"When?" she asked.

"Yesterday. He was killed when fighting other demons. He and Kagome where on there way here when they stopped. Kagome was ill, and the village of Takashi is famous for medicines. The villagers, however, hate demons and tried to attack them. Some stray demons sensed the villagers and came by for revenge. Inuyasha got tangled up in. A kind swordsmith, Kana, I know brought her to me." Sango's sobs made Kaede stop. Miroku held her.

"Where can we find Kana? I would like to speak to him about the... arrangements." Kaede nodded. She stopped the couple from going inside.

"Wait there's more, " she said. "I think she'd rather tell you herself but its easier this way." Sango stopped crying and the pair listened closely. This made Kaede uncomfortable. "Kagome's, umm, well, she's... She's expecting." Sango let out another gasp. Miroku chuckled."

"My, my, Inuyasha my friend. I always knew you had it in you." Miroku said. He earned a smack on the back of the head from a fuming Sango. The three went inside, where Kagome had regained her composure. She and Sota sat by the fire. Sango went over and hugged her friend.

"So..." Sango said. "Have you thought of names yet?" Kagome giggled. Sango knew. Miroku was talking to Kaede.

"So he lives in the village Takashi?" he asked.

"Yes with his three younger sisters. They saw the whole thing. I know he's pretty wealthy. His father was a great swordsmith." Kaede said.

"We'll have to pay him a visit tomorrow." He shot a glance at Kagome. "I think Sango should here with Kagome."

"I agree. Kagome would be too lonely in that house without anyone. I've been staying with her when Inuyasha has to leave her." Shippo lazily walked in. He yawned. He noticed Kagome and ran into her arms. She laughed happily.

"Kagome!! I've missed you! How are you? Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome managed to keep it together for Shippo.

"He's- He's passed on Shippo." Kagome said in a sad voice. Tears came to a shocked Shippo's eyes. Inuyasha was a father figure to him. Kagome comforted him. "But there's good new," she said in a loving tone. "I'm going to have a baby.' Shippo wipped away the tears. He looked up and smiled.

"Oh really Kagome?" he asked. She nodded and he hugged tighter. Shippo released Kagome and looked around the room. His eyes fell on Sota. "Hi, I'm Shippo. I'm a fox demon." Sota waved.

"I'm Sota. Kagome's brother." It was official. This place was messed up. He just met a fox demon. An idea popped into Miroku's head.

"Sota, can I talk to you for a minute?" Miroku asked.

"Sure" he replied. He followed Miroku outside. Miroku turned to him. He knelt down and grabbed Sota's shoulders.

"I need your help." he started.

"For what?"

"I need to go to where Inuyasha was killed and meet the man who brought Kagome here. I can't take Sango. I don't want her breaking down and I can't leave Kagome alone without protection."

"But I don't know how to fight, or-"

"I'll teach you a few things. Or better yet... SANGO!!" Miroku called to Sango. She came running over. "Can you teach Sota a few demon slaying tricks?"

"Right now?" she asked. Miroku nodded. "Okay. Come on." She and Sota went off. Miroku stood in his spot for a moment. This was all wrong. _Inuyasha's not that weak_ he thought. _A common demon couldn't kill him. Maybe injure, but not kill. He's out there I know he is. I'll get to the bottom of this. For Kagome and her child_.


	7. No Regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but the writer has me wrapped around their finger. 

A/N: I must say the longest thing I've ever written! (claps come from no where)Yes I'm sorry. I haven't updated in forever. That episode with the guy from the band of seven wearing the dead guy's clothes was just on and it gave me a great way to further the plot. And the ending's a little cheesy. so okay.

Inuyasha woke up early that day. He didn't want anyone to see him if he started crying. He sat leaning against the front of the house. He felt safe because the house was on a hill and no human from the town below could see him. He did see a few travelers, but none cared. Inuyasha tried not to think about Kagome. Everytime he did, he was one step closer to crying and trying to forget her just made him die a little more. Kata sat down next to him.

"You're up early." she said. Inuyasha turned away from her. He scowled. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah I bet you are. Everybody keeps telling me they're sorry and I wish you'd all just shut up! You didn't do anything and I certainly don't need your pity!" Inuyasha was trying not to yell. He didn't want everyone to wake up. He liked being alone and despised the fact the Kata was awake. Kata became annoyed.

"You're supposed to say you're sorry when someone dies you dumbass! It's because we're sorry for your loss! Don't take a good gesture and make it bad!" Inuyasha was angry and turned away. Kata sighed. "I should've did something. I could've stopped them." Inuyasha was confused.

"Who the demons? You couldn't have stopped them kid. And not even death could stop Kagome." He paused. "I take that back. Death did stop her." He turned away again. Kata set her cup down and then fiddled with her hands.

"Listen." she said. Inuyasha turned. Kata had a look of desperation on her face. "Inuyasha, there's something weird going on here. You need to-" She was interrupted by a loud bang in the kitchen. They both ran inside. Kagami was awake and had dropped a bowl. She was cleaning up the broken pieces when they came in.

"Oh I thought you were asleep." she said happily. "Breakfast will be ready soon."

"I'm not hungry." Inuyasha said. He turned stormed outside. Kata tried to follow him, but Kagami kept a tight grip on her shoulder. He turned around when he heard Kata draw in a sharp breath from the pain. She mouthed something. Inuyasha was puzzled until she gave him that desperate look again. Get out. He nodded and decided to sit in a chair close to the two. Kagami removed her hand, which was covered with blood. Inuyasha pretended not to notice. Kata left to clean up her shoulder. How could she make Kata bleed.? Inuyasha thought. Humans can't have nails that sharp. Is she not human? He sniffed the air. There was the smell of tea, breakfast being cooked, the grass outside. He smelled Kata, Kimi, Kagami, and Kana; all smelled human. But something was peculiar in the air. It was the smell of all the spices Kagami used. They dulled his sense of smell. He would normally be able to tell you what kind of bread was being cooked in the village below, but lately, he could barely smell the travelers coming down the road. Inuyasha smelled Kagami again, just to be sure. She smelled human, at least, her clothes smelled human. Inuyasha thought back to when he fought The Band of Seven. One of them had slain everyone at a temple and wore their clothes to cover his own smell. Maybe that's what Kagami was doing. And since Inuyasha's sense of smell has been affected by those spices, she could be slipping right under his nose.

_He knows._ Just the thought struck Kagami with fear. _If he finds out he'll leave me. He wouldn't stay. Maybe I could convince him that the best thing for him now is to stay with us, and I couldn't let my heritage affect his judgment. Does that make sense?_ Kagami groaned. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Kagami froze.

"I-I just ran out of a spice I wanted to use. Oh well I'll have to go to the village and get more later." she covered her fear with a big smile. Inuyasha was creeped out, but accepted the answer with a nod. Kagami breathed a sigh of relief. Kimi came out of her room. She tried to get away from Inuyasha and Kagami without being noticed, but Inuyasha caught her.

"Hey Kimi. Where are you going? Not trying to sneak off are ya?" Inuyasha said loudly in an obnoxious tone. He clearly wanted to get her in trouble.

"Come set the table Kimi. Breakfast is almost ready." Kagami said strictly. Kimi groaned. She walked slowly into the kitchen, shooting a smug looking Inuyasha death glares. She mumbled threats as she set the dishes on the table. Kata walked in. Her shoulder was patched up and there wasn't a hint of blood on her.

"Kana is still asleep. Someone should get him up." Following a sudden silence, Inuyasha got up and walked towards Kana's room. He knocked on the door and it opened. He slowly walked inside and found Kana laying on the floor. Inuyasha rushed to his side. He saw that Kana was bleeding.

"Are you alright Kana? What happened? Who did this to you." Inuyasha tried to help him up. He became covered in blood.

"D-don't c-call-l Ka-gami." His voice was shaky and certainly it hurt to talk, but Kana was determined to make Inuyasha listen. "I-it was no a-accident that-t you were at-tacked in the village. W-We told them that ay-yyou were a bloodthirsty d-demon was-s coming so we could g-get you. W-we told-d t-them that we c-could take care of y-your body after you were dead, but behold-d. You stand before us-s." Kana clutched his side and coughed. Inuyasha was sympathetic, but had to get the truth from the man before he died. Kana's voice shook less. "I-I am going to die, young man. So I must tell you that Kagami is a dog demon, much like you, only she's cursed. She was cursed to never find love after a horrible witch's son fell in love with her and she didn't return the f-favor. She lived my daughters and I and helped me raise them. But my daughters have a gift. Kata knows what happened and Kimi knows what will happen. They also know what you are thinking. Their grandmother was also blessed with it. Kimi saw that the curse would be broken by a dog demon like herself , and she has been looking for someone ever since. Then when y-you came in town, h-she acted quickly." The shakiness returned, but Kana pressed on "I-I have l-little t-time l-left. I-I h-have n-no r-re-grets-s." _No regrets_ Inuyasha thought. "But I-I m-must s-say, b-before I g-g-go," Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and held Kana up. The man had a huge smile on his face. "K-Kagome i-is alive. A-and she l-loves you Inuyasha." Kana closed his eyes and Inuyasha felt the weight of his soul leave his body. He laid the body on the floor away from the pool of blood and walked out of the room. He walked past the family eating breakfast and went outside. He stood in the grass and watched the blood drip onto the ground. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. _Kagome is alive _he thought_. I can still make her smile the smile I thought I'd never see again. I can still ask her the questions I thought would never be answered. I can still feel her feel that I thought was gone forever._

"Just let me hold her," Inuyasha said. "And I'll have no regrets."


	8. The Stages of Grief

Disclaimer: I own nothing but a pen, a tablet, and a vast imagination, with limitless possibilities. Sometimes, I just choose not to use them. 

A/N: It's been awhile hasn't it? I've been focused on other things. Like school. It's coming up, but I'll still update. I promise. Anyway, I wanted to make Sota uncomfortable in that one chapter. Just for some humor. I know! I'll do it in this chapter too! Sorry Sota! As for Kagami, remember, every story needsd a villan :)

Sota had had enough. Sango nearly killed him. Twice. Things were just getting too weird for him. _It's for my sister. It's for my sister. It's for my sister._ Sango came at him with Hiraikotsu. He screamed "AH! SCREW MY SISTER!!!" He ran into the village where Kagome was going over Miroku's plan with him while waiting in line to buy something.

"So you're just going to talk to Kana? Not his young sisters, right Monk?" Kagome asked. Miroku smiled.

"Kagome please. Sango and I are married now. I'm not the same lecher I was when we were traveling."

"Then why are you eyeing up that poor girl's behind?" she asked. Miroku's hand was outstretched, reaching for the unsuspecting maiden's butt, who was standing in line in front of them.

"Well old habits die hard. You know?" He replied nervously. Kagome glared at him. He returned his hand to his side and sighed. "I'm trying to kick the habit. For Sango, but it's hard. Especially when all the women in this village has such firm, round..." He was interrupted by a fuming Kagome.

"FOCUS MONK!" she screamed. Sota came running to Kagome. He hid behind her.

"Don't let Sango see me!" he whispered in a scared tone. Sango ran over.

"Hey guys, have you seen Sota? He kinda ran off in the middle of training." Sango chuckled when she looked down and spotted Sota behind Kagome. Kagome joined her.

"Was training that hard?" Kagome asked Sota, who was still using Kagome as a human shield between he and Sango.

"She's trying to kill me!" he said, pointing at Sango accusingly. Kagome chuckled again. Miroku proceeded to tell Sango his plan.

"Sango, Kirara is going to leave Sota and I in the village of Takashi. We should be able to walk back on are own if everything goes according to plan. Needless to say, if we're not back by sunset, take to Kirara to the village. We'll have probably just have lost track of the time, but it's just to be safe. And Sango," he asked getting her attention more personally. He grabbed hands an held them tightly. "If anything dangerous should take place, I want you to run. Take Kagome and run. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt, or worse. I die without you Sango." His little speech almost brought tears to her eyes. He pulled her closer to him and lightly kissed her on her soft pink lips. Kagome watched the whole thing with a heavy heart and tears in her eyes. Her Inuyasha used to hold her like that. And whenever his lips touched hers, there was no one else. There was no sky, no trees, no ground, no air. Just a feeling. Just love. She wiped away a small tear that escaped her eyes and remembered that Inuyasha was gone. He wasn't there to hold her like that anymore. He couldn't to kiss her like that. She would never feel again feel that feeling. The love was gone. She couldn't hold back the tears as well and a few managed to fall onto Sota's head. He was standing in front of her, protectivly from Sango. He turned back to see her struggling to hold back tears. He tried to understand why she cried all the time, but couldn't. He didn't have enough empathy. All he could do was hold her and tell her everything way going to be alright. He learned that from Inuyasha.

Kagome heard Sota comforting her. He reminded her of her Inuyasha. She dried her tears and smiled at him. A small smile, but genuine. Sango and Miroku had finally broken their passionate kiss and were staring at a crying Kagome with concern. She smiled at them. "Oh that reminds me. Sango smack Miroku." Sango obeyed and hit the monk.

"Ow" he complained.

"Okay, why'd I hit him?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Because old habits die hard." Kagome replied. Sango unfortunately for Miroku, understood. She turned to face a smiling Miroku with an angry glare on her face. Boy was he gonna get it.

"SO YOU STILL LIKE TO GRAB ASSES DO YOU MONK!?" she didn't even attempt to suppress her rage. Miroku pleaded . Her face was read with fury.

"I still love you Sango. I'm trying to break the habit but we've only been married for a month and it's still hard. And... I'm trying Sango.'" his pleas were futile.

"Well..." she started, raising Hirikous above her head, menacingly, "TRY HARDER!!!" She took off, trying to catch the lecher, who was fleeing for his dear life.

"Do they always act like this?" Sota asked innocently. Kagome nodded.

"YOU WON'T BE HAVING ANY CHILDREN AFTER I GET DONE WITH YOU MIROKU!!!" Sango yelled after him, and destroying the village along the way.

Sota could hardly sleep that night. His sister was crying and screaming. He just knew it. He slowly tiptoed to her room. Miroku, head still intact, was staring sadly at her through the open door. Shippo stood next to him, crying. Sota peaked in and saw Sango trying to comfort a still sleeping Kagome. She was screaming.

"Inuyasha no!! Let's just get out of here. Please just forget the medicine! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!!!" Sango shook her.

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" Kagome's bloodshot eyes opened and she surveyed the room. Everyone was staring at her with grim looks. "You had a bad dream" Sango said. Kagome buried herself in Sango's shirt.

"Oh Sango! It's all my fault! I was sick and he insisted on getting me something! If I had hid my nausea or, at least, told him the cause, he might still be here! My child might have still had a father! I ruined everything." Kagome felt sick. Dirty. Responsible. Guilty. Sango hushed her.

"Shh It's not your fault. Don't you dare beat yourself up like that. I know Inuyasha wouldn't want you to blame yourself. There's nothing you could've done." Kagome still cried. She couldn't ride herself of the nagging feelings that threatened to consume her.

"It's just... he died too soon. I feel like something's not right."

The next morning, as the boys were preparing to leave, Sango asked Miroku to chat with her privately. "What is it Sango?" he asked, pulling her to a secluded area where they could be alone. Sango stuttered.

"Well, err um w-well you s-see, uhh... Come back soon. I love you." she finally spit out. The monk smiled and planted a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"Of course I'll come back. I love you too." he said reassuringly. His sweet voice made Sango want to tell him what she _really _wanted to say. He walked back to others, Sango slowly following him, lost in thought. _I'll tell him when he gets back. I'm sure he won't be angry. It's what he wants too, isn't it?_

An exhausted Miroku and Sota took off on Kirara , Leaving Kagome, Shippo, and Sango behind. Poor Sota. He was afraid of heights and allergic to cats. This just wasn't his era.

He was thankful to get off near the house of Kana. The sun would usually be starting to blanket the sky in the east with it's first rays of the day, but today the grey and black rain clouds shielded the earth from the warmth and it was chilly. Sota shivered. The dew was wetting his socks and he was sure he was catching a cold. Miroku lead the boy towards a large house on top of a hill.

Miroku rapped on the door again. No answer. He heard the door open behind the house and started to walk behind the house. Sota followed him. Suddenly, they heard a young woman scream, followed by another. The started to run to the back. Sota was fast and got there first. He froze.

"What's wrong Sota?" said Miroku approaching the pale boy. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Sota just pointed a shaky finger at a bloody Inuyasha staring at the sky.

A/N: Anyone have any idea what Sango wanted to really say? Answer right and you get the prize of your choice!


	9. Fights and Family

LOL! I think you've waited long enough. Lemme see, only... months? Idk wateva. Actually I had no ideas, but I'll struggle through. I'm sorry readers. You have my sincerest apologies. dodges knives 

This will be my last chapter (cries). This was short, plotless, and horrible. I know I don't need anymore complaints. I complain enough for all of us. My motto IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!

Disclaimer: Okay maybe my imagination does have limits... but I still don't own anything.

Kagami smirked. The blood dripped off of her claws and onto the green grass. With each drop, Inuyasha felt the stinging in his back, and in his heart.

He took off running and Kagami lost sight of him. He knocked her down onto the bloody ground and tried to slash her face off, but she was too fast. She rolled out of the way and kicked him onto the ground. She jumped to her feet and placed one foot on his neck, keeping him from breathing.

Something wasn't right. Kagome couldn't sit still and Sango had disappeared. Kagome sighed. She would take Kirara back to the village when she got back. She had to see Inuyasha's body for herself, or the feelings of hope would never go away, and she couldn't move on. Kirara landed in front of the house. Sango walked out with a bag slung over her shoulder. "Let's go." She said. Kagome gave her a funny look.

"Sango I-"

"I'm not going to let them have all the fun." She said with a smirk. Kagome smiled. She joined Sango on Kirara's back and they took off.

"You can still say yes," Kagami said in a disturbed tone. "I love you. We can kill Kagome and live happily together with no one else. I already killed Kana, I can easily kill his daughters. Wouldn't that be lovely?" Inuyasha couldn't breathe. He was still weak from nearly dying less than a week ago. "We can kill her together Inuyasha..." Kagami whispered into his ear. Inuyasha was enraged. With the temporary energy from his anger, he pushed Kagami off of him and onto the ground. He stood up, but slipped on the bloody ground and fell on her. She cried out in pain. "OWW! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"YES!" Inuyasha yelled back at her. He held her down and slashed her with one of his claws. She screamed in pain. "This one's for Kagome!" He slashed her again. Another scream echoed.

Kagome heard another scream. She fidgeted. Sango noticed and tried to reassure her.

"It's okay Kagome. If anything goes wrong I'll take care of it." Sango said. Kagome was still unsure. Sango rummaged through her bag, until she pulled out a bow and some arrows. Kagome gasped and happily took them from the demon slayer. Sango smiled. "I thought you'd want those. You shoot and I'll deal with the close range. Okay?" Kagome nodded.

"It's a woman screaming, so it can't be the guys. Unless Miroku..." Kagome trailed off. Sango caught on.

"MONK!!!!"

Miroku shivered. He thought he heard Sango screaming at him. Inuyasha lifted up his claw to stab her again, but heard a voice.

"Inuyasha no!" Sota stopped him. "Inuyasha apparently, she's suffering."

"SO?" Inuyasha yelled.

"So it's not right." Miroku said. "Putting her through so much pain. Just end it quickly" Inuyasha thought for a long time, then nodded. She may have been a bitch, but no body deserves to suffer. He lifted up his claw.

"Kazuye" A half conscious Kagami whispered. Inuyasha stopped.

"I remember that story," Sota said quietly. Miroku and Inuyasha jumped. "The story of Kazuye and Kagami. Kagami was born to a noble family. As she grew older, she changed into a beautiful young woman, rivaling that of any other. Her father was plagued with offers of marriage, but decided to let Kagami choose. Though many offered her jewels and fortunes, one man, Kazuye, could only offer her his love. She chose him and the lived happily ever after" Sota said, closing with the classic ending. Kagami laughed.

"You f-fool" she chocked out. "That's just a silly story. They don't want anyone to know the truth. I was born a dog demon to a noble family with no such heritage. I was hidden from the rest of the world, shameful and wrong. My mother, executed. Then I met him. Kazuye. My love. We began courting and soon my father found out. He was furious. He stabbed my love to death and banished me forever. He cursed me, saying that I would never love again. " Tears fell in her eyes. She looked at Inuyasha. "You will never love me. I know that you love Kagome as Kazuye once loved me. Kagome is very lucky to have found her Kazuye." Inuyasha, watched as the woman in his arms was forever silenced, off to join her love, when suddenly, an arrow came out of nowhere, and knocked Inuyasha backwards.

"No!" Sota and Miroku yelled, but Kagome and Sango flew down and readied to attack again. Inuyasha was bleeding badly. Miroku and Sota ran over to him. Sango was about to attack.

"Sango no!" Miroku screamed. "It's Inuyasha, he's alive! He was just protecting us." Sango gasped and ran over to them. Kagome stayed behind, and arrow still raised. Sango turned.

"Kagome, it's Inuyasha! Kagome he's alive!" But Kagome did not move. Miroku and Sota helped a weak Inuyasha limp over to Kagome. She lowered her weapon.

"Kagome." he said, caressing her cheek. She stared in disbelief.

"It's really you." She said. Kagome put her arms around his neck. He held her tightly. And she smiled. _No regrets_ He thought.

"Who's this?" Sango asked, referring to the limp body of Kagami.

"Kagome's reflection." Miroku said. Sango turned to look again.

"Oh she does look like Kagome!" Sango said.

"But she'll never be Kagome" Inuyasha said. "She wanted to be Kagome, but no one in the world can replace Kagome. Certainly not her reflection." Kagome smiled again. "I guess I'm just so damn sexy everybody wants me." Kagome's smile faded.

"Your so conceited." She said, very annoyed.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!!"

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha went plowing into the ground. Miroku and Sango laughed.

"Well everything's turning out fine" Miroku said. Sango nodded.

"Everything's back to normal. Except... "Sango trailed off.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"I forgot to tell Kagome. Kaede said she's having twins" Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"What about what now?"

"SIT BOY!" Crash. Sango and Miroku cringed.

"Guess I'll tell them later"

AN: DONE!!!! I'm finally done!! claps well how fun and nerve wracking this was. We simply must do this again some time. Chao!


End file.
